


Toothpaste Kisses

by idre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idre/pseuds/idre
Summary: just something short and fluffy for this two. i just *clenches fist* love them so much. they're my crack ship :((also pls note that i wrote this with kuroo and daichi both being uni students in mind lol)Looking at the boy beside him Kuroo thinks he might've just about used up all his luck.I've really done it this time huh?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Toothpaste Kisses

Looking at the boy beside him Kuroo thinks he might've just about used up all his luck.

_I've really done it this time huh?_

He thinks that when he leaves this place a rogue truck might come flying at him, killing him instantly. Some gods' way of saying, 'You've used up all your allotted amount of luck in this one go buddy, sorry but you have to die now.' 

He places his hand on Daichi's cheek and the boy leans into the touch and nuzzles closer to Kuroo. Kuroo smiles. 

_Might as well_. 

Daichi's eyes flutters open and Kuroo thinks that the late morning light that is casting from the window behind Daichi is beautiful, that he wishes he could take a photo. Encapsulate the moment, keep it as some proof that yes, this is one of the times this boy has made him so happy.

Daichi's eyes trail up to him and a smile forms at his lips. 

"G'morning," Daichi says, still a bit sleep dazed. Kuroo can feel his heart skip a beat.

"Morning." Kuroo smiles at him. "Although it's already," he turns to look at the clock that hangs on the wall by the foot of the bed, "11:22, almost after noon."

Daichi props up his arm so he can rest his head on his hand. "So what's for breakfast? I mean lunch I guess?"

"Try brunch," Kuroo says to him, then giving a smirk at Daichi. "Aaand there's always instant—"

"I am not fucking eating instant ramen noodles for 'brunch'," Daichi cuts off, quotation marks clearly visible in his tone. Kuroo laughs at it before suggesting something else. 

But before Kuroo could say something, in his mid-laugh Daichi places a soft peck at the corner of his lips. Kuroo's breath hitches and whatever he was going to say seems like he never thought of one at all. 

Daichi, pleased that he had caught him off guard, smirks and sits up on the bed.

"How about we eat real ramen instead?" Daichi says as he stretches his arms, muscles flexing as a result. Kuroo doesn't feel the need to look away, he doesn't see the need to deprive himself of the beautiful sight that is Sawamura Daichi. Daichi looks at him, catching him in the act and Kuroo being the smug bastard that he is just smirks in return, not the least bit guilty. Daichi just rolls his eyes. "You know the one where Tanaka works at?" Daichi continues, putting his arms down and resting his back on the bed's headboard. "That kid owes me so we might get some free meat if we eat there." He looks down at Kuroo, waiting for his response. 

Kuroo just shrugs, right arm propped as his head rests on his right shoulder, "Sure, why not."

He looks at Daichi and Daichi gives him one of his signature sunny smiles. And god can Kuroo feel his chest clenching, his insides twisting with the sight of it. And the smile feels so soft and the late morning light makes everything look so dreamy. Kuroo doesn't even have to wonder if Daichi's smile is genuine because he knows it is, the boy seems to be incapable of being less of it. So really, it's basically a reflex for Kuroo to reach up to Daichi's face and give him a gentle kiss with everything set up before him. 

Daichi doesn't hesitate to return Kuroo's kiss and proceeds to cup Kuroo's chin in his hand. Kuroo smiles as they kiss and briefly thinks of how his stretching this last bit of luck of his. 

_I'm fucking okay with a truck killing me after this._

  
  


••••

  
  


On the way to the ramen shop there was no rogue truck that posed a threat to Kuroo's mortality. The closest thing that they came a cross with threatening Kuroo's short lived existence was the cat he tried to pet. 

"It's not fair," Kuroo sulks as he rubs the spot on his hand where the tabby cat scratched him when he reached out his hand to pet it. "You got to pet that dog, why couldn't I pet that cat?"

"Maybe it's because of this whole hoodlum look you got going," Daichi says besides Kuroo, hand gesturing at Kuroo's everything. 

“What hoodlum look? I would like to let you know that this,” Kuroo gestures to himself with his injured hand, “is a carefully curated look.”

Daichi looks him up and down and smirks. “Sure, and I’m sure that stain on your shirt was artfully place to complete your whole look.”

Kuroo looks at down at his shirt, and sure enough a yellow stain is sitting on it. He lifts it up to his nose and takes a sniff. “What is that smell? Is it coffee? But it’s not quite it.”

“Maybe next time actually pick a clean shirt, yeah? Can’t believe someone as smart as you is an actual slob —hey! What are you doing!”

“Can you smell it for me? Hey, Sawamura smell it for me will you?” Kuroo says, putting the stain in front of Daichi's nose. “What does it smell like?”

“Quit it!” Daichi blocks his face from Kuroo’s shirt, laughing as he does so.

“C’mon just smell it!”

“Stop it.”

“I won’t stop until you do you know.”

Daichi rolls his eyes but obliges anyway. “Fine.” 

Kuroo starts to blush as he watches Daichi sniff the stain. _I can’t believe he’s actually doing it,_ he thinks as sweats start to appear on his forehead. The afternoon sun not helping at all with him keeping his cool along with Daichi being so close. _Well you did ask for this._

Daichi places his forefinger and thumb under his chin in contemplation and Kuroo continues to look at him and Kuroo swears he can feel his heartbeat faster. 

“Hey,” Kuroo says, eyes still glued to Daichi.

“Hm?” Daichi looks up from the stain and is met with a kiss on the forehead from Kuroo. 

_Might as well squeeze out every bit of this good fortune,_ Kuroo thinks as he continues to walk a head of Daichi, a smile on his face. 

Daichi surprise, left in a quick halt with a hand on his forehead where Kuroo left a kiss, quickly picks up his pace to walk besides Kuroo. 

“I think it’s some energy drink,” Daichi says, keeping his pace with Kuroo.

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo says, taking Daichi's hand in his. The afternoon sun is still up, making everything around them glow, a cicada chirping somewhere signaling that summer is just around the corner. Maybe he’ll invite Daichi to the beach when it’s hot enough, assuming that no rogue truck has killed him then. He looks down at Daichi and the shadows his eyelashes has cast on his cheeks and then at their entwined hands.

_I hope this luck stretches until then, maybe more. I want to hold this hand a bit longer._

“And maybe some sweat to,” Daichi says as Kuroo squeezes his hand a bit. “Yeah, definitely sweat. You need to wash that shirt, also you should shower too.”

“Oh please, you love this musky smell,” Kuroo replies, swinging their hands lightly. Dachi laughs and the sound of it feels Kuroo’s chest to its maximum. Kuroo peaks at him and is pleased by what he sees, a crinkled eyes and scrunched up nose Daichi. And Kuroo feels like he’s going to combust at the full sight of it, he squeezes Daichi’s hand in delight, remembering the feeling and storing it in some makeshift mental time capsule that he’s sure he’ll open whenever he wants. Happiness like this deserves to be revisited as frequently as humanly possible, and —Kuroo hopes that god forbids it— that if he ever have Alzheimers that this feeling and memory will be stuck with him. 

Kuroo thinks of the things they'll do when summer vacation starts as Daichi mumbles something about asking Tanaka for a first aid kit for his scratch and the dangers of rabies. Maybe they could visit a hot spring together or go to an amusement park. They could always just stay home and binge watch shows and try out recipes together. Well, maybe Daichi will be the one cooking and he'll be the one eating them, he was never good in the kitchen anyway. Or they could just stay nestled in bed for the most part of the day together and move their morning run in to the night if they want to. Ah, so many things to do. 

_Lady Luck, please don’t send a rogue truck on my way just yet._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story was just sitting on my draft folders for a long time now so i thought i'd share it with you guys! i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> talk to me [here!](https://losernumerouno.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (title of this fic is a song from The Maccabees)


End file.
